Snagged But Not Stolen
by Super Ninja Vampire Kitty
Summary: Kamryn has always been with Team Snagem, even after the passing of her father, but sometimes, enough is enough.


_**SNVK: Okay, so I wrote this a long while ago, while in a Pokémon phase. If you guys like it, I'll continue, if not, in the garbage it goes, but either way, gimme your damn input! :D … Please! Pretty please! :D **_

I sigh as I throw my bag down on my bed and lean against the wall tiredly, addressing my Pokémon partner, "Ain't nothing like a long day of Pokémon snaggin' to tire you out." My mission today: snag two Manaphy from a couple of sailors. Piece o' cake for a veteran snagger like me.

"I'm not one to complain, I know, but I hate it here, Lukas," I say to him, watching his head nod. He's a Lucario, the first Pokémon I ever got, and my best friend. He looks at me, understanding exactly what I'm saying, but he says nothing. He can talk, but he hasn't at all today. Not since he noticed I'm upset.

I look around the room Team Snagem gave me after my initiation into the notorious group. Small, cramped, little furniture. Just the way I like it. Like I said, I'm not one to complain. I keep to myself, and my Pokémon, and do exactly – well _almost_ exactly – as Gonzap, our leader, tells me to do.

"Kamryn!" A knock on my door is followed by a familiar voice, which makes Lukas jump. I giggle quietly, pat his head, and open the door. Wouldn't you know it? Gonzap.

"Kamryn, where the hell are those Manaphy you just snagged?" he growls, shoving past me to the bag on my bed.

"Well, aren't you just a gentleman," I scoff and cross my arms on my chest, "Barging into a lady's room and just rummaging around as you please. You could have just asked, Big Man." I wave an index finger at him in a "No-no-no" gesture. "I should sic the police on you." He ignores me and pulls out two Great Balls, which house the two Manaphy.

"You were supposed to turn these into me _when you got here!_" he sighs, annoyed, and from the corner of my eye, I see Lukas tense up. I wave a hand to my Pokémon, which makes him relax, but he still keeps his eyes on Gonzap.

"Gonzap, man, chill. I just wanted to let them rest a bit, okay? After all, they are such small little things. Cute, too. The poor things gave everything they had, but… I feel a little sorry for them."

"Kamryn, you've been here longer than most, yet it's you who causes the most trouble! When I ask for Pokémon, I want them A.S.A.P! You know this!" I roll my eyes. Okay, I didn't cause the _most _trouble. This was part of the reason for my being upset. I always got yelled at by the big boss man, for being a teensy bit late, or doing something a teensy bit different than usual… though he wouldn't stay upset at me for long. But when one of the _guys_ did it, he blew up like a Voltorb using Self-destruct. No joke. I _had _been here longer than most anyone; I joined after my father had passed and left his spot to me. Technically, I was, like, second-in-command. I held authority almost parallel to Gonzap.

"Alright, alright. I understand, Gonzap." I sigh, sitting down on the bed with Lukas.

"If that is all, you may leave now," Lukas says in his gruff voice, making Gonzap roll his eyes and stomp out of the room as if he was throwing a five-year-old's tantrum. He turns back to me after watching the big guy leave, "I really do not like that scoundrel of a man, but you really should not be an instigator." He scolds, making me laugh. He sounded like my father.

"Lukas, everything will be alright. We won't be here much longer anyways." My words confuse him and I give him a quick kiss to his nose. It calms him down. Only I can calm him down, which makes me happy remembering all the times I stopped him from hurting another being. Lukas had always been easily angered, especially by people – or Pokémon – that picked on me.

I pick up my bag and slip my hand into the open pocket in the front. It's where I keep all my Pokémon – my party, the ones I 'snag', eggs. I pull out a red and black Pokéball, with a leaf sticker on it.

"Come out, Rosepetal," I say rather emotionlessly, and out pops my Leafeon.

She says her name in greeting to me, flooding my rugged, uncovered fingers – I wear fingerless gloves – with kisses from her little, wet, cat-like tongue. I smile halfheartedly. My Pokémon always make me feel better.

"I need your help," I say to her, and her ears perk up. She's a master at stealth, which is strange considering she's a Grass Type, but it's helpful all the same.

I had a plan, a plan to get out of Team Snagem. I was sick of the dues dates for snagged Pokémon, sick of being the only woman and sick of being yelled at all the time. It was different when my father was around. He was so much more laidback and people liked him more than Gonzap. Gonzap seems power-hungry, and I believed my father helped him control that. But ever since my father had passed, Gonzap only did things involving money, or really strong/rare Pokémon. I hadn't been in the group as long as Father, but I could tell it was different, and not like it should be. So I was going to escape because you know they wouldn't just let me waltz out of there, scot-free, ya know the old routine: "You know too much, and you could expose our secret! We need to get rid of you! Blah blah blah!" What idiocy.

So, what I was going to do was have Rosepetal, using a sandstorm she would brew up as cover, blow up Gonzap's office, which was a distraction; have Lukas take his specially made Snag Machine, because I wanted the beautiful machine for myself; and get the hell out of there. I would run until my feet couldn't run anymore – well not literally run, I had a scooter which Lukas usually accompanied me on because of his lack of having a Pokéball (He'd never had a Pokéball to begin with).

In my mind, it sounded genius, but after saying it out loud to Lukas and Rosepetal… maybe not.

"That is your plan?" Lukas asks bewildered, and I shrug. Sure, it wasn't the best plan in the world, but it was my plan and I was going to stick with it. So, I nod to his question and strap a bomb – safely – around Rosepetal's neck, one she could easily get off when she snuck into Gonzap's office.

"Okay, you know what to do, Rosepetal," I say. She nods her little green head and takes off out the door and down the hall. She disappears after she takes a left down the hallway that leads to Gonzap's office. After we can no longer see her, I turn to Lukas.

"And you want me to find the Snag Machine after we hear the explosion?" he repeats and I nod, "It will not be an easy mission, it is heavily guarded when he is not using it. You do know this?"

"I know, but I have faith in you," I smile, handing him a radio wire to wear around his neck, whilst I have one in my ear. "Remember, it's in the basement." I pick up my backpack, watch Lukas leave for his post, then casually stride down the hall, down the stairs and out into the main room of the hideout, the room where every Snagem member takes his break, which was now, apparently.

Once I'm down there, I sit down at a table to "watch" a game of Pokémon Chess being played by a guy named Zion (he's like my "rival", of sorts), and an older Snagem member named Talon. He is one mean motherfucker; let me tell you right now. The only Pokémon he has is his Charizard, but it's all scarred up, which makes it really scary looking and if you face it in a battle, Talon is not afraid to let it burn or eat a person, or Pokémon, alive. I had seen it happen before, with a fellow Snagem member, the poor chum. Didn't even stand a chance, not with his puny Treecko. He's super scary, and everyone's afraid to be partnered up with him, so Gonzap just lets him do his own thing.

Other members full the room, playing with their Pokémon, taking a lunch break, watching the only TV in the hideout, or even arm wrestling. It is really a sight to see, all these men and Pokémon together. Just because we're criminals doesn't mean we don't love spending time with our Pokémon. There's even a guy in the group who has a Skitty (no one bugs him about it anymore because his little "Skitten Kitten" messed up a guy's face once)!

"What you want, Kam?" Zion inquires as I sit down, not taking his eyes off the chessboard.

"Nothin', _Zi,_" I reply with an annoying tone, making him cringe. I laugh at the pained look on his face, which sort of makes him look like he's constipated.

Zion joined about the same time I did, having Pokémon that rival my own – he even has a Lucario, too, though he doesn't nickname his Pokémon like I do. And ever since I learned his name, I've come to call him "Zi", just to annoy the hell out of him. He hates it, with a passion. He calls me "Kam", but I don't mind that. No matter which one you say, Kamryn or Kam, it still sounds like a guy's name, and me being… well, me, I don't mind that too much. Just a man raised me, after all.

I say a greeting to Talon, and he grunts in reply, his head stuck on his next move to try and finally beat Zion at chess. He moves and Zion moves as well, ending the game with a 'Checkmate' and Talon attempts to find a way around the move, which, unfortunately for him, ends in failure. I watch the two Snagem thugs start to argue about the outcome of their game. Zion is the best chess player in the organization, no has been able to beat him yet and apparently, he was the best in the Trainer's School he went to when he was a boy. An annoyed sigh slithers its way off my lips as I look at the watch around my wrist impatiently.

_C'mon Rosepetal,_ I think, _hurry up and drop the bomb!_ Then, as if the Leafeon had read my mind, an explosion sounds from upstairs, knocking the ceiling down on tops of some Snagem goons. Zion and Talon, with others not far behind them, make a break for the door. Screams, moans and crashes fill my ears, and the tangy scent of blood fills my nose. I'm not the one bleeding, so I don't give a shit. No time to tend to the wounds of my injured, soon-to-be old partners in crime.

"Lukas, have you found the Snag Machine?" I say into the microphone and he replies with a hasty yes. Good. No, not good. _Excellent._ As I avoid falling ceiling fragments, I run to the basement and find Lukas; in one paw is Gonzap's precious Snag Machine. Without this baby, we can't snag Pokémon from a person, that's why Gonzap is so fond of it. But his is special. It lets you snag ANY Pokémon. Doesn't matter whose, doesn't matter how strong it is. That's why I want. I grab it from Lukas, call as loud as I can for Rosepetal – who finds her way to me unharmed, thankfully – put her in her Pokéball and lead my Lucario out of the crumbling hideout.

"Mission… complete?" Lukas huffs as we jump onto my scooter. With a nod, I shove Rosepetal's Pokéball into the bag, jump on and start the scooter, and speed off from the destroyed hideout. The surviving members stare in awe at us as we drive by and I put the Snag Machine on my arm after adjusting it to my size. Gonzap stands at the front of the group, his face cherry red in anger, and an equally angry Zion is at his side.

"So long, baby!" I yell with a triumphant giggle, "And thanks for the Snag Machine!" As I pass Zion and Gonzap, I blow them both a taunting kiss. No more rules, no more stealing Pokémon for anyone else, no more being one-upped, no more Team Snagem. I hear the Snagem men curse my name to the wind, though I only care to hear one man's words, Gonzap's words.

"We will rebuild, Kamryn, make my words! And when we do, just remember we won't rest until you're in the ground along with your father!"


End file.
